


Teenage Dreamz!

by sweatylegs (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, This is my first work! I hope you like it !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sweatylegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine.... is..... a...... murderer!! I know, I know, sounds bad, right? WRONG. he Tries to kill kurt, but they end up doing the BUTTSEX. i hope no one i know in the real life finds this because mum won't let me go to church  and then how will i tell gdo about my plans to Kill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dreamz!

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the nancy drew mystery stories. rest in piece.

ok. okay so blaine is, blaine is a Killer. he killed eveyrone. eveyroe except kurt but since kurt is a DUMb he doesn even notice the rest of the gee clubs bodies stahsed under their seats. mr shueuueus body hangin from the ceiling but kurt wants to be on BROADWAY but he dont curr

"blaine. where tinea?"  
blaine shiver.  
blaine...   
blaine shiver HARD.   
shiver with........................... antici................................................................................................PAITOn

kurt say "ar eyou cold, blain, why are you shiveirn?"

blaine shive more. "im excited, kurtt. very excite,d."  
soooo many thing happen but not important . kurt is a hor  
se.

'nEIGh" says kurt The Hores,  
"hORnEY" say Blein.

they...... have sects......................... in........ the butt???

Author's Note: Okay, so i googled how 2 men have sex as it is aparently possible? but i googled it, and aparently they do it in the butt. Mother would NOT approve/  
Please share with your friends! Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough attention, I may do a sequel. I might not have time in between publishing my newest novel, "Kurt and Blaine: Hurt and Pain?" [Preorder on Amazon!] but I'll see if I can squeeze a lil somethin' special in! Thank you! xxoxo


End file.
